Unnegotiable Love
by Good Luck Mode
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu have suffered the trials of a young marriage, and failed, ending in an abrupt divorce behind Hidan's back. As the two go their separate ways, they learn just how much they need each other. AU HidaFem!Kakuzu, Fem!Madara and others!
1. Chapter 1

"Irreconcilable differences?" Hidan yelled, slapping his hand into the papers held in his grip.

"Mhm," Kakuzu glared, folding her arms over her chest; tapping her foot impatiently.

"What the fuck is your problem bitch?" he retorted, flailing his arms angrily through the air; his forehead creasing with anger.

"You obviously." she muttered, combing her fingers through her dark hair.

"The hell! You went out and got a fucking divorce behind my back! How the hell'd you manage that without my signature you sneaky, conniving whore!" he balled his fist, a single vein almost visible on his pale skin as it began to twitch in irritation.

"It's not that fucking hard to convince a drunk man to sign some papers, asshole!" this time it was her turn to yell; not holding back the harsh slap across the zealot's face. "It's hard to stay with, let alone love a man who's not there." her green eyes narrowed, glaring her frustration into his face in hopes that it would incinerate. Unfortunately that outcome didn't happen, so she grabbed her purse, slinging the large bag over her arm. "Goodbye Hidan. I'll see you in court this weekend." she hissed, turning and departing from his presence; making sure to forcefully slam the door on the way out.

"Stupid money whore…" Hidan uttered, crumpling the papers. He pursed his lips, glaring at a photo of the two on the wall. He snorted, this is what it'd come to. Eight-hundred and seventy days of marriage, ended with just the stroke of a pen. Of course is wasn't the best marriage -hence the sudden divorce- but didn't all couples have a rough patch… or rather patches? Had he really been that bad of a husband? And what had she meant by 'love a man who's not there'? Was she off her rocker? Of course he was there, he was always there! He didn't want to think on the subject too long, it was starting to give him a headache.

"Oh well, the bitch's loss." he sneered, stalking off to the refrigerator; grabbing a six pack of beer. He pulled one from the confinements of the plastic, allowing his fingers to pry the tab open, the can hissing as it released the air it had compressed; sounding almost relieved to be open. He continued to mutter all the way back to his la-z-boy; setting the cans down and switching on the television as he finished up his first drink, reaching for another.

* * *

"His ass better be in court on Friday." Kakuzu seethed, knocking on the front door of a close friend's house. She waited a moment, quickly pressing the correct keys on her phone; filling in the response wanted. Her head snapped up as the door clicked, swinging open to reveal a tired looking woman; dark onyx hair frizzy and tangled. Kakuzu's green eyes shifted over the familiar face, a small smile creeping up.

"It's been a while, Madara." the addressed woman gave a tired smile, pulling the brunette into a hug.

"It has. What brings you here Kakuzu?" she pulled the door open further, inviting said female in.

"Hidan and I," Madara looked up, placing a hand on her hip. "We're getting a divorce." she stated firmly. The raven just stared, not trusting her hearing.

"Are you… w-what? … For real?" she gawked, becoming more shocked as the woman beside her nodded.

"So I need a place to stay…" she adjusted her purse, studying the deep impressions under Madara's dark eyes. Her brows furrowed, bringing her hand up to rest on the raven's pale cheek; using her hands to study the dark circles. "Have you been getting enough sleep?" her eyes softened, wondering just how bad her friend's insomnia had become.

"Not as much as I'd like," she sighed, her eyelids drooping.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Three and a half days ago." she muttered, onyx eyes flickering away to avoid Kakuzu's gaze, showing how red and tired the whites of her eyes had become. "But I'm sure that while you're here, I might sleep better." she suggested, trying to give a reassuring smile to the brunette.

"Well… I'll go get some of my stuff. I'll be back later." Kakuzu said softly, not fazed by her blunt attempt of hope for her sake. She grabbed the knob of the door, gently pulling it closed behind her. She groaned, why hadn't she thought of grabbing some things _before_ coming to Madara? This meant she had to go all the way back to Hidan's place to grab her things, most likely ending in a not so pleasant encounter. She climbed into the drivers seat of her car, heading back the way she'd come. She pulled into the driveway, cutting the engine before Hidan caught wind of her. She snuck to the front door, being sure to duck down in front of the windows. She clung to the door knob, easily pushing the door open. Kakuzu tiptoed in, looking around the small house.

"Where is he…?" she whispered to herself, looking around. She sniffed the air, it reeked of alcohol and she could see a beer can or two laying on the ground in the living room. Maybe he was asleep; passed out from drinking? "Alright." the brunette gave a determined nod, heading for the stairs. Or at least she was until she froze in her tracks. She kept still letting her erratic heartbeat steady itself. She was startled when a sharp, loud snore escaped her ex spouse's throat before he went silent again. Her feet hopped lightly up the stairs, drawing nearer her old bedroom.

Once there she searched the closet, pulling out a bag and quickly packing some things she'd need while she was at Madara's. Deodorant, clothing, hairbrush, other toiletries, more clothes. She grabbed what else she could stuff into her already overflowing bag, using her weight to push down the contents; quickly zippering it shut before said contents exploded from its confinements. She sneakily tiptoed back the way she came. Maybe this is why the man had called her a 'sneaky, conniving whore'? It's not like she could _help_ it. With him she had to sneak a lot. He was always in her business, and she was glad that their relationship was over and to be finalized on the upcoming Friday.

Hidan was a loud, obnoxious man. Cocky as ever and didn't think anyone was better then him. He was rude, oblivious and drunk. When it came to his relationships, past and his marriage; he was always in his partner's business, giving them no privacy whatsoever. He was insensitive and controlling, why Kakuzu even married him in the first place was a huge mystery. She knew she could name a whole laundry list of things bad about him. The only good thing was he didn't beat her sober nor in his drunken stupor. He really had no positive qualities that she could even think of off the top of her head. She was almost at the door, it was so close she could feel the cold metal knob in her grasp.

"Where the fuck are you going, bitch?" came a low irritated voice from behind her. She could almost smell the stench of alcohol pouring from his breath. She grit her teeth, letting the bag drop from her grasp onto the floor turning around to be met face to face with her ex. She scowled, turning her nose up at him before glaring.

"Why does it matter?" she hissed, pulling her arm away when he tried to hold her hand. He disgusted her in his drunken state, that fact never changed. Her eyes narrowed as his hand snaked around to her rear, giving it a squeeze. She gasped, bringing her hand across his face; leaving a red imprint of it.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, pushing against his chest to create a gap between them. His weight held him fast as he brought himself closer to her, his face next to hers. She leaned back trying to keep her face away from his, going as far as to turn her head away once she couldn't lean any further.

"Oh… come on baby, don't be like that~" he cooed, his pink orbs looking over her facial expression. The brunette seethed, changing her stance within his grip.

"I said don't touch me!" she growled, shoving the heel of her palm into his nose. Hidan recoiled, letting go of her frame to tend to his profusely bleeding snout. Quickly, her bag was in hand; the door slamming shut behind her as she ran to her car.

"Yeah, fuck you too bitch!" Hidan yelled from his front door, watching her drive away down the street while he still held his nose.

* * *

Kakuzu leaned against the door, panting. Her hand was in a death grip on her shirt above her heart hoping that its irregular beats wouldn't be the death of her. She looked around the front entryway of Madara's home. She slumped down to the floor, resting her head on her knees.

"Hey, you're ba-" Madara walked into the front room, rushing over to Kakuzu mid sentence. She let her hand sooth Kakuzu, stroking her hair. "What happened? Are you alright?" she brushed her long locks away from her face to inspect the other woman over better. The brunette just heaved a solemn sigh, lifting her head to meet the gaze of the other; her expression clearly distressed.

"He was drunk again…" she whispered -her words filled with venom- staring blankly ahead. Madara shuffled her position, sighing. She wasn't the least bit surprised by this statement. It was a simple fact that everyone that knew Hidan, knew he was always drunk off his ass.

"Come on, let's go have a cup of tea or coffee or something, alright?" Madara held out her hand. She pulled the other up with her, revealing more strength than what her tired body showed. She nodded her head, obediently following the elder into her kitchen. She seated herself at the small table near one side of the room, drowning out the bothersome noises in the background as she began to fiddle with a pencil that lay atop an unfinished crossword in that week's newspaper.

A soft pastel colored mug was placed in front of her. She ceased her fidgeting with the pencil, to pull the mug closer. Steam wafted off the top of the dark black liquid, the string to the teabag hanging of to the side. She lazily dipped said teabag in and out of the hot liquid, spreading its essence around the room. She inhaled deeply, relaxing. The scent filled deep into her nostrils and she smiled weakly. Tea wasn't a luxury she had back with Hidan because 'it's nasty shit that doesn't need to be in this house'. It was such poor reasoning. She poured a small amount of milk into her cup, to cool the liquid and take away some of the bitterness and replace it with a sweeter, more creamier taste. The raven haired woman sat directly across from her, holding the body of the mug in one hand while she slid the paper and pencil over; continuing her crossword. They quietly sat and sipped on their hot beverages, the silence being broken when Madara spoke up.

"Are you sure you want to make this decision?" Madara asked as she sipped hot liquid from her cup; her gaze locked onto the brunette. Said brunette's eyes widened, half inhaling her tea until she choked on the liquid. She sat the cup down, holding her throat as she coughed to clear her throat.

"Why wouldn't I?" she wheezed, greedily replenishing the lost air to her lungs. "Marrying him was the biggest mistake of my life, Madara! You know that and so does everyone else!" she spat, a new harshness clouding her dull green eyes.

"Alright, alright. I get 'cha." she spoke weakly, more focused on the puzzle spread out in front of her. She lightly tapped her pencil before bringing it to her mouth to absent-mindedly chew on the end. Her small nose scrunched in thought, grabbing a red pen from a cup containing other writing utensils. "To have lost feelings for one suddenly; to lose interest sexually… four and three…" she thought for another moment, dragging the red inked pen in the squares to form the letters, "Fall… out…" she whispered, getting up from the table, walking away as she pushed the finished paper towards Kakuzu; the single bold red word standing off the paper. The brunette sighed, rubbing her forehead.


	2. Discontinued EDIT

Story Discontinued. **Please read my profile as to WHY I have.**


End file.
